


And the day will come

by Augurey



Series: Moonside Headcanon [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Background Het, Bisexual Severus Snape, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Drama, Established Relationship, In Character, M/M, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Romance, Severus loves Lily and Fanfic Loveinterest, Short One Shot, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Winter 1994: In a night full of worries Severus sets out to tell his beloved about his fears. The Dark Mark becomes stronger. Voldemort returns. But there are things that are stronger than all horror. SS/RL.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Moonside Headcanon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	And the day will come

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Und der Tag wird kommen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412494) by [Augurey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey). 



> Hello everyone. Nice of you to drop in. Before you read this story, first a little note: In this oneshot I'm doing something I don't really like - writing about an crackship without having established it across pages and sites before. But there is a reason for it: This little story is an experiment, if it is possible to weave in a background story within a story of less than 1K, which ties in meaningfully with the Canon. Personally I have the impression that I did not succeed. But I would be very happy about any feedback!
> 
> Attention! May contain spoilers for my longfiction "the other side of the moon".

"The mark is getting stronger. I guess _he_ will return"

Severus pauses, three steps behind the threshold, the gaze cold and empty. In his hair, in his face he still feels the winter cold. The travel coat is stiffened by the frost. A nameless horror ties up his heart with an icy fist. Almost like a year ago when the invisible danger surrounded him at the gates of the school. The horror from Azkaban, which his wand could no longer oppose with a hopeful silver lining after a hard struggle, on that full moon night shortly before dawn, when a werewolf risked his existence to save his own and the wall of unforgiveness collapsed. But this horror is different.

Snowdrifts block the passage to the living room, a veil of invisible flakes. Trickling words, spoken too calmly. The truth lies under the ice cover: in the depths it bubbles. Ahead in the door frame the familiar face pales. The phrase, the question of how one feels, it falls meaninglessly to the ground, shatters, shatters like a snow cone on the pavement. Pupils dilate in the silence. Snow-white, the early gray strands of brown hair fall in front of the face...the face as pale, as translucent as when the full moon approaches. A breath of fear blows through the room, which makes Severus straighten his neck hair. The mirror. The mirror in the movements of the other. Always this mirror shows him what he is trying to kill in himself. Weak and trembling, trembling and weak. Severus does not know which impulse is stronger. To hold Remus in his arm, whose silent fright awakens his concern. Or to be taken in the arm himself, to be weak for once and be caught by words and hands - the secret wish that drove him on that icy night first down the road to the village; to that narrow, barren dwelling, where Remus took refuge after Fudge did not even let Dumbledore's angelic tongues convince him of the werewolf's innocence and the rat's guilt and insisted on the teacher's expulsion. Between the cold of the world and the warmth of the living room two pairs of eyes meet, brown and black. The eyes of lovers.

The miracle of the turn their story has taken after the hatchet was buried is silent in the shadow of the impending danger. They had found each other like the two abandoned boys, who in Godric's Hollow had both unknowingly left their closest friend to the cold earth. Remus had suffered the same ordeal and had been left half human like him. But together, together they formed a whole again. Like a child, Severus had been amazed to discover that the veil of hostility had deprived him of a friend who understood him better than anyone else. And the gentleness of this friend had even melted the carefully piled snow around his heart, which he had thought to be an eternal ice. But would the warmth survive this winter?  
"Does it hurt?" Remus asked gently.  
"No", Severus lies and with the answer the silence falls. Silence for a moment. It hurts, but the arm does not hurt.

Suddenly a sigh breaks the silence like cracks in ice. Glances wander fearfully to the window, to the black firmament, in which the omen with the snake has long since flickered.   
"Dumbledore," mumbles Remus absently, "He never believed that he was defeated for all time.  
"I know," replies Severus, "that was also the reason why -"   
The words get stuck halfway, don't dare to jump over the lips. Severus turns away. The confession of the cruelest secret, his own betrayal of Lily, is not long ago. Still the purgatory of the almost quarrel is glowing, still the ice has not quite thawed. Powder snow in the spring wind.

But Remus looks into the distance as if the words had not reached his ears. In his eyes a glimmer of dark visions.   
"What are you going to do now," he finally asks, so easily, so heavily.  
A déjà vu in Severus' ears. Only hours ago an old man asked the same question. Past the face of his beloved, Severus looks into a void of blackness.  
"Not fleeing," he replies soundlessly, "I am no fool and no coward. When the mark burns, they will all return. And I will do what I must for-"  
"Lily," adds Remus.   
Once again the eyes meet. Harmony between the lines. _That's why I fell in love with you after I found out that you were protecting Harry - in your courage, in your fidelity to her, even though I didn't know your whole role at the time_ , Remus seems to whisper silently. On the window pane, ice flowers are blooming. Shapes that remind of lilies. A sting in the flesh... Lily... Lily... Lily. After all these years still a holy word. Love burns, burns brightly like unquenchable fire. And guilt like the eternal flames of hell. If Remus still secretly weeps for her?  
"Dumbledore will need someone to missionize among the werewolves," he remarks, as calm as falling flakes.  
But in Severus, the blizzard awakens, suddenly turning the flowers back to ice. Finally, finally, what was hidden under ice breaks through to the surface.  
"No!," he gasps, pulls his beloved one towards him, "Don't do this, please. Not even you. Remus, I-"  
"-I know," breathes Remus, "Me too. Who wouldn't fear for the people he loves in times like these?" 

Eye contact, a third time, mute recognition of mutuality. Tenderly Remus Severus strokes his hair in front of his forehead, grabs his hand, melts the ice in a kiss. Severus' thoughts sink in the drumming of the heartbeat. The man at his side, the woman in his memory, they become one. He and she, she and he. Two halves of one heart, two times, two loves - but a single path, a single struggle.  
"Will you be with me when...?", whispers Severus, not daring to express the horror. A winter storm rises outside the window. Silence and bitter cold. Not a breath in the room, not a warm word. The mark on Severus' arm moves again, stings deep and hard. But the hand in his hand, this hand suddenly holds him - firmer.

_And the day will come..._


End file.
